Paphiopedilum armeniacum
| wikispecies = Paphiopedilum armeniacum | commons = Paphiopedilum armeniacum | itis = | ncbi = }} 'Пафиопедилюм абрикосовый, или Пафиопедилюм армениакум ( ) — многолетнее наземное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Этимология Видовое название «armeniacum» образовано от латинского слова armen(ac)um - абрикос. Почему китайские ботаники назвали растение «armeniacum» непонятно. Цветы всех известных растений лимонно-желтого цвета. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название — The Apricot Orange Paphiopedilum. История описания Впервые обнаружен Лю Чен в 1979 году. Некоторое время предполагали, что Paph. armeniacum может быть естественной разновидностью Paphiopedilum delenatii.Cribb, P, Tang, C. The Chinese Species of Paphiopedilum. Orchid Review 91 (1075):160-165, May; 1983. После того, как ботаникам стало доступно большее количество экземпляров, в 1982 году Paph. armeniacum описали, как новый вид. Природные разновидности * Paphiopedilum armeniacum var. mark-fun Fowlie 1987 * Paphiopedilum armeniacum forma markii 1998 (имеет чисто-желтый цветок без красного мазка на стаминодии и у нее нет крапа внутри губыHarold Koopowitz, James Comstock, Carol Woodin. Tropical Slipper Orchids. Timber Press, 2008) * Paphiopedilum armeniacum var. parviflorum Z.J. Liu & Jian-Y. Zhang 2001 * Paphiopedilum armeniacum var. undulatum Z.J. Liu & Jian-Y. Zhang 2001 Биологическое описание Побег симподиального типа. Стебель практически полностью скрыт основаниями 5-7 листьев. Ризома удлиненная, розетки расположены на расстоянии до 15 см друг от друга. Листья 6-15 см в длину, 1-2,5 см в ширину, пестрые, с темно-зелеными пятнами по более светлому зелено-голубоватому фону. Цветонос одиночный, зеленый, опушеный, одноцветковый, до 23-26 см высотой. Цветок ярко-желтый, 6-11 см в диаметре. Стаминодий красноватый. Ареал, экологические особенности Китай, Юньнань. Растения найдены на известняковых холмах и скалах в лесах между реками Салуин и Меконг, вблизи границы с Бирмой (26,5 ° с.ш.). На высотах до 2000 метров над уровнем моря. Цветение март-май. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (первое приложение CITES).Roberts, J. A. et al. (comp.). 1995. CITES Orchid checklist. (CITES Orchid L) Красная книга МСОП. В культуре Paph. armeniacum образует столоны до 15 см, на конце которых развивается дочернее растение, что затрудняет его выращивание в горшках. В связи с этим рекомендуется выращивать растения в корзинках из проволочной сетки или деревянных планок. Температурная группа — умеренная. Если имитировать природные условия, то растения слудует содержать при следующих температурах: летом 23-24°C днем и 16-17°С ночью; зимой 15-16°C днем и 0-2°С ночью. По некоторым источникам растения могут зимовать при более высоких ночных температурах 8-10°С.Paphiopedilum armeniacum Culture Для успешного цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 7-10°С и снижение температуры в зимний период. Освещение — яркий рассеянный свет. Относительная влажность воздуха 80-85% летом и ранней осенью, 60-65% в зимний период и ранней весной. Основные компоненты субстрата: кусочки от 0,5 до 1 см коры сосны, кокосовые чипсы, сфагнум, торф, перлит, древесный уголь. Пропорции компонентов субстрата подбираются в зависимости от относительной влажности воздуха в помещении, размера горшка и возраста растения. рН 7.48-7.9.slipperorchids.info Paph. armeniacum является кальцефилом, при поливе мягкой водой в грунт рекомендуется добавлять известняковую гальку. Если используемая для полива вода жесткая, кальций-содержащие добавки не нужны. Частота полива подбирается таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. В зимнее время полив сокращают. При накоплении в субстрате солей, рост растений замедляется. Не все растения цветут каждый год. Может потребоваться несколько лет, чтобы растение достигло размера цветения. Вид активно используется в гибридизации.http://www.ladyslipper.com/armen.htm Лучшие первичные гибриды Paph. armeniacum получается, если скрещивать его с другим членом той же самой секции или с мультицветочными видами типа Paph. rothschildianum, Paph.philippinense или Paph. praestans. Но даже в этом случае, некоторые растения отказываются цвести или производят не правильно сформированные цветы. При скрещивании с видами из других групп пропорции дефектных гибридов более серьезны. Некоторые первичные гибриды (грексы) * Armeni White 1987 — armeniacum × delenatii (пыльца) * Arsand Shigeta 1998 — armeniacum (пыльца) × sanderianum * Canary Waltz 1993 — armeniacum (пыльца) × chamberlainianum * Doll Star 1988 — armeniacum (пыльца) × sukhakulii * Dollgoldi 1988 — armeniacum (пыльца) × rothschildianum * Fumi’s Gold 1991 — armeniacum (пыльца) × concolor * Wossner Armiday 1996 — armeniacum × dayanum (пыльца) * Franz Glanz 1993 — armeniacum × emersonii (пыльца) * Golden Diamond 1989 — armeniacum × fairrieanum (пыльца) * Mary Ott 1994 — armeniacum (пыльца) × glaucophyllum * Paph Kiryu 1989 — armeniacum (пыльца) × godefroyae * Karyol Vaughn’s Gold 1995 — armeniacum × haynaldianum (пыльца) * Lady Trouble 1989 — armeniacum (пыльца) × hookerae * Norito Hasegawa 1992 — armeniacum (пыльца) × malipoense * Michael Gibson 1993 — armeniacum × mastersianum (пыльца) * Fumi’s Delight 1994 — armeniacum × micranthum (пыльца) * Wossner Vollmond 1991 — armeniacum (пыльца) × niveum * Michael Tibbs 1995 — armeniacum × philippinense (пыльца) * Golddollar 1988 — armeniacum (пыльца) × primulinum * Wossner Stonarmi 1993 — armeniacum (пыльца) × stonei * Wossner Goldmarie 1995 — armeniacum × victoria-mariae (пыльца) * Wossner Armeregina 1994 — armeniacum (пыльца) × victoria-regina * Wossner Armenigold 1996 — armeniacum × adductum (пыльца) * Wossner Bellarmi 1992 — armeniacum (пыльца) × bellatulum * Wossner Armeniglan 1996 — armeniacum (пыльца) × glanduliferum * Wossner Kolarmi 1997 — armeniacum (пыльца) × kolopakingii Литература * Baker C, Baker M, 1995, Paphiopedilum armeniacum. Amer. Orchid Soc Bull. 64. (7): 738—741 * Braem, G. J. 1988. Paphiopedilum. A monograph of all tropical and subtropical Asiatic slipper-orchids. 111. * Cribb, P. J. 1987. The genus Paphiopedilum. (Gen Paphiopedilum) 148. * Cribb, P. 1998. The genus Paphiopedilum, second edition. (Gen Paphiopedilum 2) 231. * Cribb P, 1984, The golden slipper orchid of Yunnan. Garden (London), 109. (9): 352—353 * Cribb P, 1984, The golden slipper orchid: Paphiopedilum armeniacum. Orchid Rev., 92. (1090): 246 * Koopowitz H, Hasegawa N, 1984, The status of Paphiopedilum armeniacum. Orchid Dig., 48. (3): 95-98 * Cribb P, Luo YB, Siu G, 1998, Paphiopedilum armeniacum, its natural habitat in western Yunnan. Orchid Rev. 106. (1223): 271—273 * Liu ZJ, Zhang JY, 2001, Paphiopedilum armeniacum var. parviflorum, a new orchid variety from southwestern China. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 39. (5): 459—460 * Perner H, 1999, The bitter sea turns sweet: Paphiopedilum armeniacum in its natural habitat. Orchid Dig. 63. (1): 27-30 * Hasegawa N, 1998, Paphiopedilum armeniacum: a marvelous, Parvisepalum slipper orchid. Orchid Dig. 62. (1): 43-46 * Perner H, 1998, Paphiopedilum armeniacum Chen et Liu am Naturstandort. Orchidee 49. (5): 203—208 * Gruss O, 1997, Paphiopedilum armeniacum var. markii Gruss. Orchidee 48. (5): 215—216 * Gruss O, 1993, Paphiopedilum armeniacum S.C. Chen et F.Y. Liu 1982. Orchidee 44. (6): centre page pullout pp.743-744 * Sagawa Y, 1989, Paphiopedilum armeniacum. Hawaii Orchid J. 18. (3): 12-13 Примечания Ссылки * видовой очерк на сайте Slipperorchids * Paphiopedilum armeniacum Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * * на сайте Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии